L'ami intime
by little akary
Summary: Shiro et Ichigo ont changé et une solide amitié à fini par se créer. Mais le hollow semble encore changer. Song fic, dont la musique appartient à Grégoire.


Bah voilà en fait ma mère est devenu fan de cette chanson et à l'écouter matin, midi et soir j'a fini par écrire dessus il fallait s'y attendre mdr. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

_Je suis l'ami intime_  
_celui que tu appelles_  
_dans tes soirs de déprime_  
_quand l'espoir se fait la belle_

Ca fait un moment maintenant que la guerre est finie. C'est marrant comme le rôle de chacun peut changer après quelques petits mots échangés. Qui aurait cru que ce serait moi ton plus grand soutient dans la vie. Enfin finalement ce n'est pas si stupide puisque je partage la plus grande partie de ta vie, non plutôt je partage ta vie. Je suis toujours là quand il faut… ou quand il faut pas. Je n'aime pas voir que la pluie tombe dans ce monde alors je t'appelle. Si l'espoir te quitte tu viens toujours ici. Tu te remets à moi, c'est presque ironique quand on pense que quelque temps avant on s'entre-tuait à tout va.

_Je suis celui qui reste_  
_quand l'ennuie assassine_  
_qui veut bien faire les tests_  
_pourri des magasines_

Scout toujours prêt. C'est un pu pareil pour moi. D'accord je n'ai personnellement pas le choix mais je suis toujours là. C'est moi qui t'occupe quand personne n'est là. Je suis celui avec qui tu tues le temps. Je te l'accorde je me sers de toi aussi pour casser mes tristes journées. Je ne devrais pas parler comme ça mais c'est vrai, mon roi il n'y a rien d'intéressant qui se passe dans ton âme. Zangestu n'est pas des plus bavard non plus alors souvent je n'ai rien à faire. Alors je connais le poids de l'ennuie, prêt à tout pour faire bouger un peu les choses. Même le passe-temps que tu veux. L'autre jour tu as ramené des magazines, franchement t'avais que ça à faire ? Me faire faire des tests ? Tu te rappelles que normalement je suis un hollow assoiffé de sang ? Je suis pas sensé vouloir savoir si j'aime mieux les Playboy ou les rats de bibliothèque…

_Je suis la bonne oreille_  
_qui sait tout de ta vie_  
_et quand tu as sommeil_  
_celui qui veille tes nuits_

Et puis de toute façon moi je sais quel type de mec tu aimes… pas la peine de les faires tes tests, moi j'peux tout te dire. Je te connais mieux que personne, certainement mieux que toi-même c'est pour dire. Pour cause je suis une partie de toi. Ta vie je l'ai suivi du début à la fin. Tous les aléas, toutes les victoires, les coups dures, les grandes joies je les ai vécu avec toi mon roi même si tu ne le savais pas. Je t'ai accompagné tout le temps et surtout depuis que j'ai ta confiance. C'est marrant parce que maintenant je veille même tes nuits. Avant je n'attendais que ça que tu t'endormes, dans tes rêves tu es plus vulnérable. Je pouvais vraiment plus simplement t'atteindre et si moi je sais ça n'importe quel hollow peut le savoir. Alors maintenant je te protège la nuit, j'aurais presque peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Que ce visage si serein ait à nouveau les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

_Mais serai-je autre chose un jour_  
_si la question se pause_  
_si le cœur me l'impose_  
_Sait on jamais si j'ose un jour_  
_Devenir autre chose, devenir autre chose_  
_autre chose_

Des fois je me demande mon roi… il y a quelque chose en moi qui change encore. Je me demande s'il 'y pas encore quelque chose qui m'est inconnu et qui se cache au fond de moi. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai déjà changer une fois grâce à toi alors pourquoi resterai-je comme je le suis maintenant ? Il y a un truc qui me fascine chez toi maintenant alors qu'avant je n'y faisant même pas attention. Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire alors tout simplement j'ai envi de dire ; « tu es beau mon roi. » C'est stupide hein ? C'est déplacé plutôt, je n'ai donc jamais osé creuser plus la question. Je n'ai pas forcément envi de changer moi mais c'est apparemment une chose que je ne peux contrôler contrairement à ce que je pensais. Je ne sais même plus quand cela est apparu.

_Je suis l'ami d'enfance_  
_La voix du réconfort_  
_celui qui prend ta défense_  
_que t'ai raison ou tord_

C'est vrai quoi je te connais depuis quoi… depuis que t'es tout petit. D'accord je n'avais pas encore de forme matérialisé mais inconsciemment j'étais déjà là pour toi. C'est surement pour ça que la paix à fini par arriver, une seule âme ne peut pas indéfiniment s'entre-déchirer. Puis il est vrai que j'ai remarqué que tu avais besoin de moi. Rien que lorsque tu étais au Huaco mondo. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je ne sais même pas si tu t'en souviens…J'étais absolument pas pour que tu ailles là-bas mais forcément tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête. Tu voulais absolument sauver l'autre, mon roi franchement quel manque de jugeote. Mais moi je n'ai pas eut le choix, je ne peux faire que suivre et te protéger lorsqu'il y en a besoin. Tu es mon roi… tu as toujours raison… et finalement pour moi aussi tu as toujours raison et je dois t'aider à finaliser tes actions. Est-ce là aussi une des ses nouvelles pulsions qui me poussent à agir ?… surement.

_Je suis un peu ton père_  
_celui qui te protège_  
_quand ils se font la pair_  
_pour une autre blanche neige_

Si seulement ce détour par le hueco mondo avait été ta seule grosse erreur mais non. Il a fallu aussi que tu tombes que tu tombes amoureux… et plusieurs fois. Franchement mon roi, en commençant par ce p**** de shinigami. Après une visite là-bas faut que tu te trouve un mec toi. Et pas n'importe lequel un vice-capitaine sauf que petit léger détail, insignifiant, il était lui-même déjà amoureux de quelqu'un et en plus pas de ce bord là. J'me rappelle que la pluie avait été rude et très très longue. Non content il a fallu qu'tu recommences avec ce crétin de vizard. Non là je cautionne même plus. Tu savais très bien à quoi t'en tenir mais finalement là aussi la pluie à été longue et j'ai du moi-même recoller les morceaux. Enfin je peux surement lui dire merci quand même car c'est depuis ce moment que nous ne somme plus en guerre.

_je suis là quand il faut_  
_et j'accepte aussi bien_  
_Quand tu me tournes le dos_  
_parce que tu vois quelqu'un_

Et le dernier et non des moindre… comment as-tu pu ? Tu n'as même pas voulu m'écouter lorsque je t'ai prévenu, ça encore je pourrai m'y faire. Tu ne m'a jamais écouté. Que tu fasses semblant de ne pas comprendre passe encore mais essayer une relation avec un hollow. Comment il s'appelait déjà… Gr… Gro… Gri… Grijo… ouais un truc du genre quoi. Pas la peine de s'étendre là-dessus. Finalement ça n'a pas marché je t'avais prévenu mais bon, t'es revenu avec le cœur brisé. Heureusement je suis là. C'est choquant à dire mon roi, mais c'est moi qui t'es soigné.

_Mais serai-je autre chose un jour_  
_si la question se pause_  
_si le cœur me l'impose_  
_Sait on jamais si j'ose un jour_  
_Devenir autre chose, devenir autre chose_  
_autre chose_

Et toi serais-tu capable de me soigner de ce fichu dilemme. Ce n'est pas un dilemme en fait… je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Je sais juste pas comment réagir ni que faire. Je change ça c'est sûr mon roi et tu vas vite le comprendre. Mais je change pour devenir quoi ? Ne me dit pas que je vais devenir comme ces trois ratés qui n'ont fait que te blesser ? Non pas possible je suis différent, je te connais, je sais ce dont tu as besoin. Au final, je crois que je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance puisqu'apparemment c'est ce que je veux et je sais ce que toi tu veux. Cela sera-t-il suffisant pour que je devienne autre chose pour toi qu'un simple ami ? Mon roi m'accepteras-tu comme moitié ? Du moins autrement que comme je le suis déjà ? Oserai-je seulement poser la question ?

_Et tu me parles de toi_  
_Tu me parles d'eux_  
_Et parfois je parle de moi..._  
_Mais parlons de nous deux_

Aujourd'hui tu es avec moi. Et je me pose d'autant plus de question. Tu me parles de toi et d'eux… par eux j'entends les trois crétins qui t'ont laissé filler. Tu sembles encore triste, pourquoi est-ce que cela m'énerve autant ? Juste parce que j'ai envi de leur régler leur compte pour te faire souffrir ou parce que je suis jaloux de ne pas avoir été à leur place ? Puis la conversation dévie et ça devient un vrai dialogue et pas seulement un monologue. T'écouter ne me dérange pas outre mesure mais quand tu commences à parler d'eux je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je place quelque fois des petites insinuations pour amener l'idée de créer un nous deux. Tu fais semblant de ne pas comprends mais mon roi aurais-tu oublié que je suis dans ta tête ?

_{Mais serai-je autre chose un jour_  
_si la question se pause_  
_si le cœur me l'impose_  
_Sait on jamais si j'ose un jour_  
_Devenir autre chose, devenir autre chose_  
_autre chose}_

Alors maintenant que tu sais serais-je vraiment autre chose ? Le choix reste entièrement à toi je ne peux rien y faire malheureusement. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que ce ne sera pas négatif. J'espère ne pas me tromper en même temps comme je l'ai dit je suis dans ta tête je me demande si je pourrai me tromper sur les sentiments que tu envois. Crainte, incompréhension, plaisir, surprise peut-être même un peu de joie mais surtout une pointe d'amour. Les autres vont peut-être prendre ça pour du narcissisme mais qu'a-t-on à faire ? Mon roi si jamais tu me fais le plaisir de m'aimer je pense que je déplacerai des montagnes pour toi. Tu le sais hein ? Si tu acceptes mon amour, tu le sais… il durera…

_Pour toujours_

Pour toujours…


End file.
